


One Down, Six To Go

by tpena19



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drama, Ficlet, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from an untold story. It's a modern crime fighting AU where the team has to deal with a serial killer who likes to play games and kills in unusual ways. One of the team runs afoul of a trap, and another pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Down, Six To Go

_Hot Drabble_

ONE DOWN

"No! Don't - "

The unanticipated pain was secondary to the shock of the impact. The force literally knocked him off his feet. It took precious moments for his stunned mind to connect the burning in his gut to the ringing in his ears and come up with a suitable diagnosis. He had been shot. Gawd damn, but it burnt like hell. There were sounds fading in and out around him now, but all he could focus on was the trickle of fluid leaking down his side. It was hot, sticky; a thick, tacky substance that could only be one thing. Blood.

 

_Cold Drabble_

SIX TO GO

"Shit! Nobody move! The place is booby trapped."

"Stay still. No, don't move, we have you. Everything will be fine, just stay still."

He'd been shot before, in his line of work it was nearly a requirement, but he was never quite prepared for how an injury that seemed to be ablaze, that felt like fire running through his veins, could lead to feeling so very cold. He'd once spent a chilly winter in the Sakha Republic, Russia's diamond center. The slow creeping freeze brought about by blood loss always reminds him of the nights he spent there roughing it.


End file.
